Adulteration of urine specimens has become an increasingly significant issue in urine drug testing. Products to mask the presence of drugs in the testing process are readily available and new products continue to emerge to stay in the forefront of technology. This invention provides a reagent that can be used in initial testing to screen for the presence of multiple adulterants. The ability of the reagent to detect multiple adulterants is significant because of the limited number of available reagent channels on the instruments used for analysis. This invention provides a reagent and method for detecting in a single, stable, test the presence or absence of three common adulterants: nitrites, pyridinium chlorochromate and hypochlorites like common bleach.